


Where Sunggyu hires Myungsoo

by whatabeautifulday



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/whatabeautifulday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It's my first time posting something here but i had this account for awhile now. Figured it was time to get out of my shell and post some of my stuff that i've written but never published. This is something written for fun and i'm thinking of expanding this into a series so i've decided to post it :)</p><p>Concrit and comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where Sunggyu hires Myungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time posting something here but i had this account for awhile now. Figured it was time to get out of my shell and post some of my stuff that i've written but never published. This is something written for fun and i'm thinking of expanding this into a series so i've decided to post it :)
> 
> Concrit and comments are greatly appreciated!

Sunggyu closed his laptop, standing up to signal the end of the interview.

“We’ll let you know whether you got in as soon as possible. It’s been a pleasure meeting you.” He shook Myungsoo’s hands, the latter’s hand warm in his as he nodded, bowed and left the room.

“Who was that? Interviewee for the secretary position?” Woohyun barged into his office once Myungsoo had taken the lift down.

“Yes, now please leave and stop bothering me. Close the door behind you too.”

“Are you going to hire him?” Woohyun pressed on.

Sunggyu sighed a long-suffering sigh,

“No, I’m not. Can’t you see I’m busy?” He frowned at the paper he was holding in his hand. Why were the expenses for this month so high? If it was Sungyeol and Woohyun playing video games again he would kill them he swears.

“But hyung” Woohyun sat on the couch, crossing his legs as he fixed on his “I’m-being-serious” face.

“What now Woohyun.” Sunggyu glared at the latter, exasperation written all over his face.

“He’s cute, you should definitely hire him.”

Sunggyu paused, then “Have you seen his resume picture?” He gestured to the stack of paper at his side, which Woohyun assumed was Myungsoo’s resume.

Woohyun walked to Sunggyu’s desk, glanced at the passport-sized picture on the top right hand corner, before looking back at Sunggyu, seemingly unaffected.

“Hyung, everyone’s passport picture is ugly, don’t tell me yours isn’t. And besides, he’s cuter in real life!”

Dongwoo, who was walking pass Sunggyu’s office, overheard what Woohyun said and poked his head in, grin on his face.

“Woohyun is right, he is really cute.” And with an enthusiastic wave, he went on his way.

Woohyun looked at Sunggyu with the “i-told-you-so-didn’t-I” look, “See, even Dongwoo agrees.”

Sunggyu sighed again, wondering what he did in his previous life to have Nam Woohyun disrupt the peace in this.

“Dongwoo thinks everyone is cute, and no this argument ends here, we are not going to hire Myungsoo. What kind of person gives their potential boss a shitty picture of himself and appears to be rather good looking, it’s as if he doesn’t want to be hired.” Sunggyu grumbled.

“Maybe he didn’t have time to get his picture taken properly. C’mon hyung, he seems like he’ll fit well among us.” Woohyun pouted.

Sunggyu shook his head, swatting Woohyun away like he was an annoying fly (he was), “No means no, Woohyun, we have to compare with other interviewees first.”

“But he’s been the only one in a week, hyung, a week. We’re all dying under the workload, and soon it’ll be Christmas. You know how Christmas season is.”

Sunggyu seemed to think about it, then he glared at Woohyun, and Woohyun took a step back.

“I’ll consider, I need time to think through this. Now go back to work.”

Woohyun nods, Sunggyu considering was good enough.

He walked to the door and turned the knob, and turned back to face Sunggyu,

“If you don’t hire him, you’re not sleeping on our bed tonight.”

Sunggyu eyes widened in horror and he made a “I-will-kill-you-right-now” hand gesture, whispering fiercely “We are in the office for gods sake can you shut up” But it wasn’t like the whole office didn’t knew that they were together, Woohyun made it pretty much clear every day.

Woohyun mouths a “nope”, and closed the door behind him before Sunggyu could say anything else, or hurl something at him.

It wouldn’t be the first time, honestly.


End file.
